Diskussion:Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter
ahh, die infobox ist kaputt, hilfe..--Yoda41 11:10, 19. Sep 2006 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom November 2006 (gescheitert) *'Pro': Sehr schöner Artikel. Ich würde sagen, er erfüllt alle Anforderungen. Yoda41 17:30, 16. Nov 2006 (CET). Es fehlt noch ein pro!--Yoda41 14:15, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Ich stimme soweit zu. Vielleicht könnte man bei den Trilogie-Artikeln noch kurz ein paar Infos zur Limited Edition hinzufügen. Ben Kenobi 18:48, 16. Nov 2006 (CET) **Nach Little Anis Generalüberholung müsste jetzt eigentlich feststehen, dass der Artikel die Auszeichnung verdient hat. Ben Kenobi 13:38, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Kontra' Neutral: Der Artikel ist schon gut, aber für einen Artikel, der von der Realität handelt, ist von selbiger im Text recht wenig zu lesen. So wird überhaupt nicht auf die Entstehungs- und Produktionsgeschichte eingegangen. Die Reaktionen bleiben genauso aus, wie die Einspielergebnisse oder die bisher lückenhafte Aufzählung von Auszeichnungen. Die einzig wahren Aspekte sind im Punkt Trivia zu lesen, die dort unglücklicherweise listenhaft und zusammenhanglos aufgeführt sind. Außerdem wird auf die Erscheinung der Special-Edition und deren Änderungen beinahe komplett verzichtet. Der Handlungsstrang des Films wird gut und ausführlich verfolgt. Aber die weitaus interessantere Hintergrundgeschichte und die Bewertung des Films weißt riesige Lücken auf. Bei Zeiten kann ich zur Entstehungsgeschichte einiges beitragen, da ich massig Hintergrundgeschichten zu den einzelnen Filmen habe. Gruß Anakin SkywalkerAdmin 21:36, 16. Nov 2006 (CET) **Ich habe mal die Entstehungsgeschichte in den Artikel eingebaut, um dem ganzen auch etwas Realismus zu geben. Ich schau mal, ob ich nicht noch mehr dazu beitragen kann. Die Wiederveröffentlichungen, Kritiken, Reaktionen und andere Fakten zu Auszeichnungen usw. müssen noch unbedingt rein, wenn der Artikel exzellent sein will. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:55, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) **Nach meiner Generalüberholung enthalte ich mich mal, da ich doch nun zu viel gemacht habe und ich meine eigene Ergänzungen nicht selber bewerten möchte. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:37, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Kontra':Für einen exzellenten Artikel fehlen dem Artikel eindeutig noch zu viele Informationen. Er liefert zwar eine umfangreiche Inhaltsangabe des Films und illustriert diese auch passend, aber wie Little Ani schon sagte, kommt die "reale Welt" hier noch viel zu kurz. Für eine Exzellent-Auszeichnung muß das Thema, in diesem Fall der Film, wirklich umfassend und vollständig behandelt werden und dazu gehören eben auch die Hintergründe, die Editions, die Änderungen, die Entstehungsgeschichte, Premiere und die vielen anderen Fakten rund um den Film. Eine lange Inhaltsangabe mit ein paar Trivia-Anmerkungen reicht meiner Meinung nach leider noch nicht aus, hier kann noch viel nachgebessert werden. RC-9393 Admin 17:22, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) **'Pro': Nachdem der Artikel nun rundum generalüberholt wurde und Little Ani wirklich alle Kritikpunkte berücksichtigt und ergänzt hat, gibt es für mich nun keinen Grund mehr, dem Artikel den "Exzellent"-Status abzusprechen. Jetzt ist er wirklich vorbildlich und beispielhaft dafür, wie ein Realer-Welt-Artikel zu einem Film aussehen sollte. Und keine Scheu, Ani, Du kannst ruhig mit "Pro" stimmen, Deine Änderungen sind wirklich sorgfältig und gut recherchiert :) RC-9393 Admin 13:56, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) * Ich selbst bin zerrissen. Ich halte den Artikel für rundum 'gut', aber Excellent... ich weiß nicht. Daher enthalte ich mich der Stimme, weil ich hin- und her schwanke. Gut und lesenswert ist der Artikel alle Male, aber für ein 'excellent' fehlt hier noch der letzte Kick, oder? Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 09:26, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) **'Pro': Super überarbeitet! Keine Frage! Unbedingt ein exzellenter Artikel! Jade-Skywalker 16:38, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Kontra': Ich finde, das der Artikel zwar eine sehr gute Inhanltsangabe und interressante Trivias enthält, aber er nicht exzellent ist, da er nicht alle Informationen bezüglich dieses Filmes liefert. Nichts desto trotz ist es ein guter Artikel, aber eben kein Exzellenter. RC-1313 "EXO" 11:33, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) Dieser Artikel ist mit vier Fürstimmen, keiner Gegenstimme und einer Enthaltung in der Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel gescheitert. Nach einer anfänglichen Übereinkunft der Nichtexzellenz und einer kompletten Überarbeitung des Artikels, nach der die Meinungen umgeschaltet hatten, hat es dennoch nicht gereicht. Mag es an der mangelnden Teilnahme oder an der Qualität des Artikels liegen, jedenfalls ist der Artikel nicht exzellent. Immerhin darf Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in zwei Wochen erneut kandidieren. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:13, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) Artikelname Bei allen anderen artikeln, wie bücher oder spiele haben wir das Star wars aus dem Artikelnamen rausgelassen. Sollten wir das dann nicht bei den filmen auch so machen ??--Yoda41 15:33, 27. Jan 2007 (CET) :Soweit ich weiß, wurde dies schonmal erklärt, ich weiß nur nicht mehr wo. Ben Kenobi 15:56, 27. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Also soll es so bleiben, oder verschieben wir ih nach: "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter"??--Yoda41 12:38, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Also um es synchron zu den anderen Sachen wie Bücher oder Comics zu gestalten, wäre ich schon dafür das entsprechend zu verschieben. Aber damals haben wir ja gesagt, dass die Filme an sich sehr bekannt sind und das eben unter dem vollen Titel, wie sie auch in den Kinos bzw. auf DVD veröffentlicht wurden. Natürlich kann man sich da nun streiten und sagen, dass auch die Filme ohne das selbstverständliche Star Wars auskommen sollen. Da die Filme doch nun wirklich sehr bekannt sind und der Zusatz nicht sonderlich stört, kann es so bleiben wie es jetzt ist. Im Grunde ist es mir aber egal... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:12, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Ich bin eigentlich dagegen, das Star Wars rauszustreichen. Sollten die Filme dennoch verschoben werden, sollte zumindest die jeweilige Episode beibehalten werden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:31, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) *Bei den Filmen sollten die aktuellen Bezeichnungen auf jeden Fall beibehalten werden. Denn es ist ja die Geschichte dieser Filme, die sich "Star Wars" nennt, das ursprüngliche Skript von GL hat er ja auch als "The Star Wars" bezeichnet. Die Filme sind also die Geschichte "Star Wars", die in die sechs Episoden unterteilt ist, so wie ein Buch in Kapitel. Auf den Büchern steht ja nur Star Wars, weil man erkennen soll, dass sie mit der bekannten Film-Saga zu tun haban. Die Bücher gehören zwar ins selbe Universum (das "Star-Wars-Universum", also das Universum, in dem auch die Geschichte "Star Wars" spielt bzw. das, das man aus "Star Wars" kennt), sind aber nicht DAS Star Wars, bzw. DIE Geschichte "Star Wars". Darum steht bei den Filmen das Star Wars im Artikelnamen, weil es der Name der Geschichte ist, die die einzelnen Episoden bilden, während die Bücher andere Geschichten beschreiben, die "nur" im selben Universum spielen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:09, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom Februar 2007 (erfolgreich) *'Pro':Yoda41 20:14, 22. Jan 2007 (CET): so probieren wir es nocheinmal. Ich fand der artikel war letztes mal auch schon exzellent. Vielleicht klappt es jetzt ja ;-) *'Pro': Joa Stimmt.. kann man Zustimmen. --Modgamers 20:20, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Kann man machen ;-) --Darth Vader 13:47, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Sehr guter Artikel --Assassin 13:52, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ja, nach der Großaktion bei der letzten Nominierung und der Tatsache, daß der Artikel letzten Endes trotz der Arbeit an der 5-Stimmen-Hürde scheiterte, soll er dieses Mal endlich seinen verdienten Stern bekommen! Hiermit stifte ich die 5. Stimme :-) RC-9393 Admin 14:21, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Dann erhöhe ich mal auf 6! Diesmal hat Episode VI es wirklich verdient, zum Exzellenten Artikel gewählt zu werden. Ben Kenobi 15:42, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': UNBEDINGT Jade-Skywalker 15:30, 30. Jan 2007 (CET) Mit dem zweiten Anlauf hat der Artikel doch noch seine Auszeichnung bekommen und zwar mit sieben Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme. Eine eindeutige Sache eben... :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:40, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) Imperator hi wer hat den Imperator in dieser episode gespielt?--The Collector 22:04, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ian McDiarmid. Steht doch auch im Artikel... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:13, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube aber nur in der überarbeiteten Version...DarthJosh 09:49, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Speziallegion auf Endor Darth Sidious hatte gesagt das zu Luke Skywalker im Todessstern während der Schlacht von Endor gesagt das seine Rebellen Freunde auf der Endor keine Chanche haben den er habe dort ein Speziallegion dorthin geschikt habe. Welche Legion hatter er gemeint ? Und die 501st war doch die beste Legion es Imperiums! Oder?? . --Vandale 198 22:23, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Die 501. war auf Endor und die wird Palpatine damit wohl auch gemeint haben. Die 501. war zwar eine Elite, aber ich bin mir nicht 100%ig sicher, ob sie die Besten waren. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:57, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Der Angriff auf die Echo-Basis war der letzte Einsatz der 501st im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Welche berühmten Legionen gab es noch?? --Vandale 198 23:00, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Quatsch, war er nicht. Die 501. hat auf Endor gekämpft und die Schlacht war nach der Echo-Basis. Die 501. ist die Eliteeinheit des Imperiums. Boba 23:09, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Nein. Niemals. Der Angriff auf Hoth war die letzte Schlacht von der 501st im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. --Vandale 198 23:15, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, war er nicht, die Schlacht von Hoth war vor der Schlacht von Endor und da hat die 501. auch gekämpft. Dezimiert vielleicht, aber sie hat dort gekämpft. Wie kommst du auf die Annahme, dass sie nach Hoth nicht mehr gekämpft hat? Boba 23:20, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::: Gibt es eine Quelle?? --Vandale 198 23:22, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Battlefront II Boba 23:24, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Genau, in Battlefront verfolgt man die Geschichte der 501. und da gehöhrt auch Endor dazu. Warum sollte man sie auch nicht bei der wichtigsten Aufgabe zu der Zeit beträuen? Weitere Militärische Verbände der GAR findest du hier, welche davon auch im Imperium noch existierten, kann ich dir jetzt aber nicht sagen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:25, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ich hab das Spiel fertig. Und bei Hoth hat es aufgehört. --Vandale 198 23:29, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nein, kann nicht sein, das Spiel hört mit dem Untergang des Imperiums auf und dass findet mit der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns statt und das ist in der Schlacht von Endor und die ist noch Hoth. Boba 23:57, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nein es endet in Hoth. danach ist es Fertig. --Vandale 198 17:48, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich glaube es endet wirklich mit Endor.Tobias 17:52, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du glaubst ?? Nein es endet in Hoth. Der Imperator muss eine andere besondere Legion gemeint haben. --Vandale 198 17:54, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nein hat er nicht, die letzte Schlacht ist die von Endor. Ich habs heute noch gespielt. Boba 17:55, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lies dir den artikel durch da stehts. --Vandale 198 18:01, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habs auch durchgespielt und die letzte Schlacht im Spiel ist Hoth, aber ich denke auf Endor war auch die 501. 18:04, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo dann müsste ja die 501st bei der Schalcht von endor vernichtet sein. Ist sie aber nicht weil Hoth die letzte Mission war. --Vandale 198 18:07, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh man, jetzt langs aber....im Spiel endet es vielleicht bei Hoth, wenn man Aufstieg des Imperiums wählt, aber es ist nicht die Letzte Schlacht im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Die letze Schlacht ist die von Endor. Boba 18:10, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Das gleiche wollte ich mit meinem Beitrag sagen. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:12, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::: Das habe ich nicht gemeint ich meinte: Die Schlacht von Hoth ist die letzte Schalcht der 501st im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Hoth war die letzte Mission für die 501st nicht die letzte Schalacht des Krieges. --Vandale 198 18:16, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Die widersprichst dir selber...Du sagst die Schlacht von Hoth ist die Lezte Schlacht im Gal. Bürgerkrieg und dann sagst du die Mission wäre nicht die Letzte Schlacht im Gal. Bürgerkrieg... was meinst du denn nun? Boba 18:19, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Die Schlacht von Endor ist die letzte Schlacht des Bürgerkriegs. Und die Schlacht von Hoth war die letzte Schalcht der 501st im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. So hab ich es gemeint. --Vandale 198 18:22, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Nein. Die 501. hat in der Schlacht von Endor gekämpft. Im gesamtem Spiel ist man die 501. und in jeder Schlacht die man mit ihr streitet hat sie auch gekämpft. Und da man mit ihr auch auf Endor kämpft. kämpft sie auch dort. Boba 18:30, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: Nö. Hoth war die letzte Mission. Auf Endor haben sie nie gekämpft. --Vandale 198 18:33, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Mir langts jetzt echt...so...jetzt werd ich dir mal was grundlegendes erklärungen...Das Spiel wird komplett und wenn ich sage komlett, dann meine ich jede Schlacht die mann da schlagen kann, mit der 501. geschlagen. Somit auch beim Soforteinsatz. Nur, weil sie beim Aufstieg des Imperiums mit der Schlacht von Hoth aufhören, heißt das noch lange nciht, dass die 501. da aufgehört hat zu kämpfen. Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn. Sie heißt nicht umsonst Vaders Faust. Wo Vader war, da waren sie auch. Nur weil die Macher die Schlacht von Endor nicht in den Aufstieg des Imperiums reingenommen haben, zu glauben die 501, hätte dort nicht gekämpt ist schlichweg falsch. Die Macher wollten schlisslich ein kanonisches Spiel und es wäre nicht kanonisch wenn sie die Schlacht in den Aufstieg des Imperiums genohmen hätte, weil die 501. dann hätte verlieren müssen und man dem Spieler nicht zumuten kann zu verlieren nur weil es von Lucas nunmal so vorgeschrieben wird. Der Mensch will nunmal gewinnen und wenn er nicht gewinnen kann, weil die Niederlage Pflicht ist, dann kauft er sich das Spiel nicht. Die 501. hat in der Schlacht von Endor gekämpft, weil die Soforteinsätze ebenso kanonisch sind nur der Ausgang mit dem Imperium als Sieger ist nicht kanonisch. Und damit Punkt, die 501. hat in der Schlacht von Endor gekämpft. Boba 18:44, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das würde ABER heissen das die 501st während der Schalcht von Endor ums Leben gekommen ist. Und sie könnte gar nicht mehr existiren als Roan Fel Imperator war weil sie...... Also wennsie gekämpft haben in der Schlacht von endor müssten sie ja sterben. Und könnten dem Imperium nicht weiter diennen. Also der Beweiss das sie nicht auf Endor gekämpft haben. --Vandale 198 19:03, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Warum hätten sie den sterben sollen... sie waren ja nicht auf dem Todesstern. Das sind ja die besten und auch einzigen Voraussetzungen für ihr Überleben in der Schlacht von Endor. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:11, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: So gut wie auch die sind. Sie hätten wenn sie an der Schalcht teilgenommen hätten verloren und wären alle gestorben. --Vandale 198 19:14, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Es sind doch nicht alle imperialen Soldaten auf Endor getötet worden, ein paar haben sich am Ende ja auch ergeben. Vieleicht wurden die irgendwann befreit. Vieleicht haben sich auch ein paar Soldaten n die Wälder zurückgezogen und sich versteckt, bis sie den Mond verlassen konnten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:29, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Vandale 198, du gehst gar nicht auf unsere Antworten ein. Ich glaube es ist sinnlos auf deine Fragen zu antworten, da die in dieser Diskussion schon hinreichend beantwortet wurden. Du bringst gar keine Gründe und Argumente und behaarst auf deiner Meinung, die nun einfach widerlegt ist. Irgendwann ist auch gut -.- Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:42, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) So um auf die Eigentliche frage zurückzukommen!! Der Imperator hatte recht!! Es befand sich eine Spezieal Legion auf Endor und die Rebellen hatten deswegen gesiegt, WEIL diese Spezial Legion nicht mit der Unterstützung der Eworks gerechnet hat ;)! und ich schätze mal das es auch die 501-Legion war obwohl nich die vollständige Legion anwesent war sonst wäre sie wirklich ausradiert!! Gruß : Olly 21:10, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Eigentlich sagt der Imperator ja nur, dass 'eine Legion seiner besten Truppen' sie erwartet. :) Mit keiner Silbe wird angedeutet, dass es sich um eine besondere Legion handelt. Im Gegenteil, ich denke, dass sie aus verschiedenen Truppen und Bereichen für diesen besonderen Zweck zusammengestellt wurde. Zum einen muss ich noch sagen, dass die 501. zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl längst nicht mehr vollständig war und zum anderen wäre sie wohl NICHT vollständig ausgelöscht worden. Es gibt mehrere Kurzgeschichten, unter anderem aus dem Nicht - Kanon - Marvel - Universum (das aber mittlerweile weit gefächert eingestreut wurde, z. B. Mandalore, Fenn Shysa, Shira Brie/Lumiya, usw) die sich mit den Resttruppen nach der Schlacht von Endor befassen. --Blender 21:29, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) War das überhaupt eine Legion? Ich weiss zwar dass Palpatine es gesagt hat aber eine Legion ist grösser und lässt sich nicht von Ewoks besiegen.--Darth caedus forever 12:05, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) Tatuin Im Film wird ja am anfang im lauftext nicht "Tatooine", sondern "Tatuin" geschrieben. Warum steht da also Tatooine? :Wolf 08:56, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Damit die andere Leute wissen wies richtig heißt. 08:58, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::von welcher Version sprichst du? In der 2004-Version heißt es bestimmt nicht Tatuin.--Anakin Skywalker 19:33, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::In der alten heißt es auch Tatooine. MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:36, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich habe mir grade eine Version angesehen, die 2006 auf P7 lief, und dort stand TatuinWolf 15:57, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) Es stand auch im Panini - Sticker - Album von ´83 Tatuin. :) Es wurde einfach extrem eingedeutscht. Da waren sogar noch mehr so Sachen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere; ich hab das Album irgendwo noch. :))--Blender 21:32, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Warum Warum löscht ihr immer diese Fragen? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:56, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Weil sie nicht zur Verbesserung bzw. zur Klärung des Inhalts dieses Artikels dienen. Dfür ist die Disku da 'Kit' Diskussion 23:58, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Kit, ich sehe hier Tag für Tag Fragen, die nicht zur verbesserung beitragen aber dennoch beantwortet werden also warum diese meinet wegen schreib mir den Grung unter '''Der-verbannte-Jedipedia@freenet.de' dann weiß ich es auch wenn das hier nicht öffentlich werden soll möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 00:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich versteh auch nicht zu 100%, warum die Fragen gelöscht werden, jedoch sind wir kein Diskussionsforum, sondern eine Enzyklopädie. und wie ich auch sagte: "zur Klärung des Inhalts dieses Artikels" Das sind die meisten fragen und ich bin seit einem dreiviertel jahr dabei und habe nie solche fragen gesehen. Solche kritische sachen gehören in den Namensraum, wie bei dem hier. Was ich nciht ganz verstehe, warum du immer alles hinterfragen musst? Wenn die Admins das entscheiden, dann stimmt das schon. Diese Leute sitzen nämlich seit z.T. 4 Jahren fast jeden Tag vorm PC hierfür und haben schon die erfahrung, im gegensatz zu dir (du bist eben noch relativ neu. Im vergleich zu anderen wie Ben bin ich auch noch ein küken.) 'Kit' Diskussion 00:29, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Warum werden solche Fragen egtl immer an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig gestellt? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 01:38, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Imperator Darsteller Warum steht auf den Seiten von den Episoden IV-VI nicht, wer den Imperator spielt??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Qui-Gonn112 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 1. Apr. 2010, 13:13:41) das musst du schon auf der Seite von Palpatine gucken. --Darth caedus forever 12:01, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) Blaues Lichtschwert Warum hat Luke auf dem Titelbild ein blaues und kein grünes Lichtschwert, wie im Film? Qui-Gonn112 19:17, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das Titelbild wurde wohl gemacht, bevor der Film gemacht wurde. Ursprünglich sollte Luke nämlich auch in EP VI ein blaues Schwert haben, jedoch war dies gegen den Hintergrung in einigen Szenen nicht zu erkennen und wurde daher gegen ein grünes getauscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:19, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Dies wurde auch bei den DvD-Covern geändert, dort hat Luke ein Grünes Lichtschwert Kit Diskussion 19:26, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Sternenzerstörer Warum haben eigentlich die Sternenzerstörer nicht angegriffen als der Todesstern zerstört war, sie hätten doch die Rebellenflotte weggepustet. Der Imperator hatte zwar gesagt sie sollen nicht angreifen aber der war doch (scheinbar) tod.--Darth caedus forever 12:09, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) :JP:WJNI. Das ist eher was für den Artikel Schlacht von Endor. Und ausserdem haben sie angegriffen, waren dabei aber nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:43, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Aus welcher Quelle kommt dass die Sternenzerstörer doch angegrifen haben?--Darth caedus forever 12:50, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Scheinbar weißt du es wirklich nicht. Aber z.B. Erben des Imperiums, Bacta-Piraten, The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook .... und noch viele andere mehr. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:58, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) Danke, ja ich weiss es nicht.--Darth caedus forever 13:01, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) Prowse war nie Mr Universum Es scheint ein Mythos zu sein, dass David Prowse Mr Universum gewesen ist. Ich konnte bisher keinen Beleg dafür auf einschlägigen Homepages finden. Bei Wikipedia steht das zwar auch, aber eben ohne Beleg. Ich bin dafür, dass zu streichen. Rorret 02:45, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Laut seiner Homepage hat er auch nur einmal 1960 teilgenommen und nicht gewonnen und sich dann aufs Bodybuilding und Gewichtheben konzentriert. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 08:32, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST)